<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If walls could talk by littlediable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469279">If walls could talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable'>littlediable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, One Shot, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo x reader smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If walls could talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song is by 5 seconds of summer xxx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some things are meant to be secret and not to be heard<br/>So if I tell you, just keep it and don't say a word<br/>Yeah, when the doors are all closing, it's bound to get loud<br/>Cause all these bodies are hoping to get addicted to sound</p><p>„Fuck – you need to stay quiet babygirl”, he bit your earlobe while pounding into you from behind, balls slapping against your clit. Your face was pressed into the steel wall of an interrogation room, your breath hitched, he had an iron grip on your throat, a dizzy feeling clouded your thoughts. “You are not allowed to cum, till I say so.”, the supreme leader quickened his pace, he was near, sucking the spot under your ear, goosebumps all over your body. “Cum”, he let go of your throat, grabbing your hips to stabilize you. You felt him pull out, shooting his cum on the small of your back. You didn’t speak for a minute, trying to catch your breaths. You could feel him cleaning away his cum and zipping up his armor. With a chaste kiss to your swollen lips he left the room.</p><p>Oh, not everything is so primitive<br/>Oh, but I'm giving in</p><p>This wasn’t a rare occurrence for the both of you, your sneaking around started months ago. Of course, this had to be kept a secret, the supreme leader having a fling with an officer? What a scandal that would be. It started with stolen glances at each other, turned to him pressing you against a wall and kissing you and finally turned into you fooling around almost every day.</p><p>If these walls could talk, I'd hope they wouldn't say anything<br/>Because they've seen way too many things<br/>'Cause we'd fall from grace, we're falling<br/>Yeah, we'd fall from grace<br/>If these walls could talk</p><p>His lips moved against yours, your body buzzing, blindly following his every command, your hands pressed against his shredded abdomen, feeling his muscles tensing under your touch. Teeth grazing against your lower lip “tell me what you want babygirl”. “Fuck Kylo please touch me, I need you”, you breathed out. “What did you just call me?”, he flipped you onto your abdomen, hands rubbing you behind, preparing you for what was yet to come. “S-sorry supr-supreme leader.”. “That’s better, I need you to count.”, the first slap coaxed a deep moan out of you, he took it up to fifteen slaps, you couldn’t feel your ass anymore. “Turn around.”, as best as you could you tried to turn around, he put his middle and pointer finger in your mouth “suck.” Swiping a finger through your folds, giving your throbbing core a kitten lick, your back aching, this felt like heaven. He devoured you like you were his last meal, making you feel lightheaded, silent screams leaving your mouth.</p><p>I love your hair in your face<br/>I wouldn't dare let you down<br/>Don't let that glass go to waste<br/>Oh, you're a queen but uncrowned</p><p>After you came down from your earthshattering orgasm he sucked on your sore nipples, bruising them. You watched him undress, his length already begging for release, his tip dark red, leaking precum. He was ready to pounce and you were at his mercy. Kylo spread your legs, giving you a smirk, pushing into you, rough and fast. Even though you were used to his massive length, it took you some thrusts to feel comfortable. “Kriff, you are so tight.” He sucked on your neck leaving dark purple bruises behind. Each thrust knocked the air from your lungs bringing you closer to the edge. Him pulling almost all the way out, ramming back in at a fast speed. “I am so close” you cried out as he slipped a hand between your bodies to rub your swollen nub. Your body shook, giving into the second orgasm.</p><p>Oh, not everything is so primitive<br/>Oh, but I'm giving in</p><p>Kylo wasn’t normally one for aftercare, but if you’d fuck in his quarters, he’d take a bath with you, clean you, make you feel safe and sound. Afterwards he’d rub some ointment on your bruised behind, watched you dress and told you “You were doing so well today babygirl.”. You would leave his quarters, your heart aching for him, desperately wanting to stay with him and fall asleep next to the raven-haired prince.</p><p>If these walls could talk, I'd hope they wouldn't say anything<br/>Because they've seen way too many things<br/>'Cause we'd fall from grace, we're falling<br/>Yeah, we'd fall from grace<br/>If these walls could talk</p><p>Sometimes you’d receive a message from him on your datapad, demanding you to come to the conference room, adrenaline pumping through your veins, you could feel yourself dripping. He would grab you by your hair, push you onto your knees a simple “open” leaving his mouth. Your body knew what it had to do to satisfy him, almost like it would be on autopilot. You sucked on his balls while your hands would run up and down on his girth. You tried to fit as much as you could into your mouth, trying to suppress your gag reflex, chocking on him. Satisfied moans would leave his mouth praying you for your good work.</p><p>Some things are meant to be secret and not to be heard<br/>So if I tell you, just keep it and don't say a word<br/>Yeah, when the doors are all closing, it's bound to get loud<br/>'Cause all these bodies are hoping to get addicted to sound</p><p>You were almost surprised about how good you two would hide your sneaking around but knowing him and knowing how scared off the other generals were, you’d doubt that anybody would dare ask him about what he was doing behind closed doors. But you didn’t care about the opinion of other people, in those moments you two shared, he was yours and that was enough for you.</p><p>If these walls could talk, I'd hope they wouldn't say anything<br/>Because they've seen way too many things<br/>'Cause we'd fall from grace, we're falling<br/>Yeah, we'd fall from grace<br/>If these walls could talk</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>